


Tom and Jerry

by im_kyunie



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_kyunie/pseuds/im_kyunie
Summary: Tom and Jerry. Chae Hyungwon and Yoo Kihyun. Their story of how they kissed 3 times. 2 times on impulse, the third time for love.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 42





	Tom and Jerry

**Author's Note:**

> It's been such a long time since I uploaded a fic. Please request something or give me feed back.
> 
> Without feedback I go through writer's block.

Kihyun and Hyungwon. The Tom and Jerry of the group. 

Well, that's what most people thought anyway. Even their members and staff. But they were more than just that. They had a lot more going on, they weren't just friends. 

They were. But. Their relationship was very hard to label.

One moment they cared for each other and the next moment they were arguing with each other.

"I don't care, Hyungwon. You need to sit out." Kihyun said as he applied some more sunscreen to his hands and rubbed them together before applying it to his face, "I told you I'm fine." Hyungwon spoke, hopping up on the public bathroom sink-counter, his feet dangling off against the cabinets beneath.

"Can you hurry up?" He asked and Kihyun turned off the faucet and turned to Hyungwon, sighing he walked over to him putting his wrist on his thighs, "Stop changing the subject. When we go out you will go to the manager and tell him that you will sit out." He looked him in the eye, for a few seconds too absorbed to think or say anything else to convince him. Then he looked slightly down and he was in face with Hyungwon's lips. He kept staring and completely blocked out Hyungwon's voice from his ears, his eyes so concentrated on one thing that he lost his other senses for a while.

"I can't just-"

Kihyun grabbed Hyungwon's face with his wet hands and connected their lips, his mind wondering off from reality, their lips too far gone already to stop and their sense of reality long gone. 

Hyungwon pulled Kihyun closer with one hand, wrapping his big hand around Kihyun's small waist, gaining a small groan from Kihyun. Hyungwon raised his other hand and removed the holder's wet hands from his face and slowly made contact with Kihyun's smooth and slick face. 

As soon as the contact was made Kihyun was put back into reality and pulled away, gasping as he put his hand over his now wet cheek where Hyungwon had landed his hands at.

"Um, I'm- no, this is wrong." Kihyun shuffled back slightly and when he slammed himself into the door he quickly rushed out, not looking back at Hyungwon, not even once.

Hyungwon just sighed. He didn't what to think.

What did we just do?

When Hyungwon reached the other boys , he was met with a lot of worried faces of not only his members but also of his manager and the staff he was travelling with, "Hyungwon! You should've said something if you felt sick." His manager said, lightly slapping him on the back. Hyungwon rubbed the place which stang a little bit.

"Kihyun Hyung said that you wanted my single seat but you didn't want to be a bother?" Changkyun said, "Hyung, you can have it, man. I'm fine sitting with anyone."

Hyungwon looked around, a mixture of anger and sadness rushing through him, trying to find Kihyun somewhere, but he wasn't anywhere to be found.

If he was being truly honest, he didn't even know what he was going to say to him even if he did find him. Was he gonna tell him to stay out of his business? Or ask him why he ran away? He shook his head and cleared his mind as he started chatting with the others, telling them that he was fine and that he only needed rest.

×  
×  
×  
×

A few weeks had passed and things were pretty awkward between Kihyun and Hyungwon. Everyone had noticed how their small bickers turned into much bigger and more heated arguments. Everyone noticed how Hyungwon avoided Kihyun in any way possible.

Everyone noticed how their friendship was slowly breaking down.

But Kihyun kept trying. Maybe it was the guilt of him starting this whole thing or maybe he really just wanted to make up. He tried to fix whatever that was going on but things never seemed to go to plan.

"I don't wanna." He said without lifting his head off the screen and Kihyun let out a frustrated sigh, "Hyungwon, would you at least look at me when you talk." Hyungwon continued on doing whatever he was doing on the computer, "Hyungwon."

"I don't wanna go to the market with you." Kihyun let out another sigh and sat on the bed, beside Hyungwon, "And why is that?" He shuffled a little closer "Hm?", seemingly startling Hyungwon a little causing him to shift back, "Would you please stop talking to me?"

Kihyun gritted his teeth to stop himself from doing anything that he would regret, "Hyungwon," he started, "Why are you acting like this? Would you please just tell me why?"

Hyungwon didn't make any noise for a while, he looked Kihyun in the eyes then looked back at his computer screen.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Kihyun yelled, a little louder than he intended and when he looked back at Hyungwon the said boy had his eyes wide open, "did you just-" he scoffed but seemed scared, "yell at me?"

"After what you started, you're the one to yell at me?" Hyungwon asked.

Kihyun moved closer a hand resting on Hyungwon's thigh, "no, I'm sorry, I-"

"Its just that lately I just cant get through you, whatever I say or do pisses you off and you're always angry at me. Whatever you do just bothers me all the time. I don't why but I don't like that. I just want to-"

He stopped to sigh.

A moment of silence passed.

"You want to what?" Hyungwon spoke up.

Kihyun took his chance and pressed their lips together and as if Hyungwon was waiting he immediately pulled Kihyun's thighs and set him on his lap.

Hyungwon groaned into the kiss and locked his fingers in Kihyun's hair, pulling him closer to him and Kihyun did the same. He grinded his body against Hyungwon's, seeking the warmth that he missed so much.

Hyungwon's hands were restless, they didn't know where to land. Slowly, his fingers traced under Kihyun's shirt and made contact with his soft, silky skin. 

Kihyun shivered at the contact but pulled away abruptly after realising what he'd done. Again.

"Oh my God, not- not this again." He said brushing his hair up with his hands and Hyungwon scoffed yet again, "Get off." Looking away he focused his gaze on the little ad showing at the side of the screen, for once he was thankful for those annoying ads.

"Kihyun, get off me, right now."

"Gosh, no please not again." He said, his eyes pleading Hyungwon's restless ones, "you shouldn't have started it if you didn't want this again." Hyungwon coldly answered back and harshly pushed Kihyun off him, making his way out of the room.

×  
×  
×  
×

It had been about 3 months since the accident and Kihyun was growing more desperate each day. He finally realised his feelings for Hyungwon but had no idea how to say it as Hyungwon kept avoiding him.

After begging Minhyuk for days the older one finally agreed into helping him trick Hyungwon to go to the waiting room alone where Kihyun was waiting for him. Obviously Hyungwon didn't know that because if he did there was no way that he'd go there.

Kihyun pressed his ears against the door and he could hear the clicking of Hyungwon's shoes drawing nearer and nearer. He pulled back and got ready for his plan.

A few seconds later he heard knocking from the door followed by the door opening slowly. Kihyun held his breath from behind the door and waited for him to come in.

As soon as he came in Kihyun harshly pushed him against the door. 

Hyungwon's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something but Kihyun didn't let him. 

He pressed their lips together yet again, for the third time he initiated a kiss but this time Hyungwon didn't accept him. Not like the other times. So Kihyun pulled away slowly, setting back on the back of his heels with his hands still on the younger's shoulder, "please." Kihyun whispered.

"Please," Hyungwon repeated after him, as if it's a chant between the two of them, "please stop, I don't want to feel unwanted for the third time. Please stop. Because if you don't-" he stopped to keep himself resolved, "I can't, either. And if I don't stop God knows what will happen to me after this." He finished slowly putting his hands a top Kihyun's before slowly pulling them away.

Instead, Kihyun wrapped his arms around his neck and whispered through his neck, "Then don't. Don't stop." The vibrations made their way up Hyungwon's spine like a superhighway, in the speed of light, Hyungwon nearly gave in, "Ki...you don't understand-"

"I like you, you bastard!" Suddenly everything was still around Hyungwon, the never stopping superhighway stopped and all the nerves in his spine, scratch that, in his body stopped working. The only thing he could hear at that moment was the sweet and sour melody called Kihyun's voice. Kihyun's confession.

"I like you. More than a brother, a member and a friend. I like you as a man, Chae Hyungwon." He said into his chest.

A few moments passed and he still didn't hear any replies from Hyungwon, so he nudged at his back, "Say something."

Hyungwon slowly moved his head down looking at Kihyun, "What?" 

"I dont know, anything?"

"Er..." Hyungwon seemed to be buffering from the information and Kihyun seemed to understand, "or, um, you c-could show me?" He said in a matter of a question not a statement. Hyungwon looked down again, "Show you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and Kihyun nodded, smiling.

Hyungwon pushed Kihyun away from his body slightly and started shaking his head from side to side, "I don't wanna m-move that fast..." he said scratching his hair and Kihyun nearly burst out laughing at the sudden confusion Hyungwon seemed to have fallen in.

Hyungwon kept on blabbering on nonsense and shaking his head when Kihyun put hands on his shoulders to make him look at him, "What are you thinking?" 

"Huh?" 

"What is going on in that dirty mind of yours?"

Hyungwon blushed slightly and covered his small face with his hands, Kihyun trying to pry his hands away from his face as he tiptoed slightly to get on his level and pressed a soft peck on his soft lips, "I meant you could kiss me. For once." He stepped down and started playing with the buttons on Hyungwon's blazer as he went on, "It was always me, you know, initiating. So I thought, like this time, you could..." he looked up at Hyungwon and slapped him on his chest, the latter immediately wincing at the area, "What was that for?!" 

"Would you say a word?! One word? Anything?"

"Um..."

Kihyun looked at him desperately, waiting for the words- any word- to leave his mouth with focus. 

After so much thought Hyungwon gave him a small, simple peck which seemed to have caught Kihyun off guard.

"Oh fuck." Kihyun shrilled as his legs gave out and he fell on to his knees. Hyungwon instantly wrapped his arms around him, "I'm sorry, wait, why am I apologising. Okay nevermind, I'm still sorry. Are you okay?"

"What are you apologising for!" Kihyun shrieked in a whine, "For kissing you?" Hyungwon answered, which was more like a question. Kihyun didn't say anything as he dived for the pulpy and tumefied lips of Hyungwon's.

"First of all, that was not a kiss. Second of all...Can you do it again? Please?" He said, showing Hyungwon his puppy eyes and using his short height as an advantage.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment what you thought! Also Kudos!


End file.
